


Betty & Veronica

by JohnOConnor



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: After college, the choice of Betty or Veronica becomes moot…Disclaimer: Archie and the characters are owned and copyrighted by Archie Comics Publications. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.Note: This is based off the original comics versions more than the later reboots or even Riverdale – which I recommend as a fun murder mystery drama.





	Betty & Veronica

"Congratulations, Veronica Lodge!"

“Congratulations, Elizabeth Cooper!"

The two long-time best friends, and long-time rivals, hugged each other, simultaneously squealing, "We're college graduates!!!"

"Girls! We did it!"

"ARCHIE!" they both yelled, enveloping him in a group hug.

They separated after a long, heartfelt moment. Archie glanced past them for a moment then turned his beaming face to the two girls who had claimed his heart so long ago.

"Hey, I know we haven't seen each other much this past term. I'm mostly to blame, I guess," the red-headed young man said sheepishly. "But... I..."

"Archiekins, what is it?" Ronnie asked.

"You know, I've been kinda seeing Val. Valerie Smith? The bassist from Josie's band? Well, I asked her to marry me..."

Both girls were anxious for the rest and Betty finally asked, "AND?!?"

"She said yes," Archie replied simply, the grin on his face ample testimony to his happiness.

Both girls squealed and hugged him again.

Veronica said, "Just remember, my father knows people... And, if you do anything to hurt that lovely girl, I'll have Daddy contact them."

Her laugh belied her words and Archie joined her. "If I do anything that stupid, I'll deserve it."

Betty looked a little sad but smiled as she truthfully said, "I knew this was coming. I'm so happy for you."

After a moment, as the faculty finally left the stage, Ronnie dashed up to the microphone to announce, "Hey everyone! The party is at my place! But bring your swim gear - there's no skinny-dipping in any of the pools!"

* * * * *

The graduation party was in full swing but Betty found herself at the back of the massive yard, near the Lodge stables. She stared across the pasture, admiring the horses as they blithely roamed the land. She sighed sadly. 

A moment later, a familiar voice came from behind, "Hey, there you are!"

Wiping her dampening eyes quickly, Betty turned with a smile, "Hey, you! Great party!"

Veronica looked at her friend for a long moment then replied, "Then why are you back here watching the horses?"

"I... I love horses! Remember when we were kids? Right after you moved here, you took me riding the first time?"

Ronnie giggled, "You kicked Bess..."

"By accident!"

"...And she took off. You ended up falling in the stream in the woods back there."

Both girls were snickering now. Then Betty turned somber, "I guess that's all over with now."

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to New York to work for Bucci. Thanks to your mother's recommendation. You're going...wherever you want."

"That's not all of it."

"No."

"No. Archie?"

"Yeah... I'm happy for them. I really am. But if this had happened a few years ago..."

Ronnie smiled ruefully, "I know. But?”

“Part of me knew a long time ago that Archie was not going to be… Don’t get me wrong, Ronnie. I love Val and I think the two of them are such a cute couple… I just…”

“I know. Part of me feels the same. I can’t help but wonder if Archie had married me. And I’ve wondered about you marrying him too.” Veronica’s voice dropped slightly, “For some reason, I always see either story with a dark ending…

"Betts, you are my best friend. I know you too well. You might've been happy with Archie but, ultimately, you'd be stuck here in Riverdale."

"I love Riverdale."

"So do I, Betty. I love this dinky little town. But you are destined for great things. I see you with your own fashion house in ten years. New York, Paris, Milan, the world will be your oyster."

"Thanks Ronnie," Betty said, engulfing her friend in a hug.

“And Riverdale will always be here for us.” Veronica smiled and added, "Remember, there's someone out there for you."

"And for you," Betty responded.

"Yes...for me too..." Veronica whispered to herself.

In a more upbeat tone, the heiress said, "Come on. Beer and champagne are flowing. People are dancing around, and in, the main pool. The barbecue is almost ready and we need to get there before Jughead claims the entire side of beef."

"Thanks, Ronnie," Betty repeated. "You're my best friend. I love you."

As Betty turned to lead them back to the party, Ronnie quietly said, "I love you too."

* * * * *

Several hours of fun passed.

This time, Betty found Ronnie sitting by herself in the shadow of the giant pool house/game room. "Hey, Ronnie, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Well... I…I need to tell you something but..."

"Ron, whatever it is, I'm here for you."

"You may not want to be..." At that whispered comment, Betty pinched the other girl's arm. "OW! That hurt!"

"You going to tell me?"

Veronica got up, grabbed Betty by the wrist and jerked her towards the house. Passing one of the large barrels turned into coolers, she grabbed a bottle of French champagne. Soon, they were upstairs in the family wing, entering Ronnie's bedroom. Ronnie kicked the door closed after Betty stepped in, then she popped the cork. Taking a swig from the bottle, she finally said, "I need...some artificial strength."

"Maybe I should have some too?" Betty joked, only to find the bottle in her hand. She took a swig of the slightly salty-sweet, bubbly wine.

Ronnie sat down on a small settee near the French doors leading to her balcony. "Sit down, Betty. Please?"

Betty sat next to her old friend. "Okay. Spill."

"This isn't easy." Another guzzle from the bottle. "I still love Archie." Betty felt her heart drop - Poor Val. Poor me. "But not the way everyone expects. I love him for all the time we've been friends. He's become like a brother to me, I guess."

Her heart beating normally again, Betty asked, "So what's the big deal?"

"I do love someone but they don't know."

“Kevin?”

Ronnie just looked at her with an expression that would translate to: “Really?”

Shrugging with a smile, Betty suggested, "Reggie?"

"No."

"Moose?"

"No."

"Dilton?"

"No."

"It's not Jughead?"

"Oh God, no!" Ronnie laughed, Betty joining in.

"Then who?"

The blonde was so close and Ronnie knew this might be the only chance she'd ever have. The truth could wipe out everything between them, but why not? 

Another large swig of bubbly and the once snooty brunette gently grabbed Betty's face and pulled her in for one of the most torrid kisses either of them had shared.

Surprising herself, Betty accepted the kiss for a long moment before pulling back. "R-ronnie, what...what was that?"

Veronica jumped up, covering her face and turning towards the French doors. "I... Betty, I'm sorry. I just..."

Still sitting, somewhat in shock, Betty said, "It's... Well..."

Turning to the blonde, Ronnie's face reflected her anguish. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back..."

"It's okay. Ronnie, it's alright. I... How long have you felt like this?"

"I don't know. At least since Archie started to date Val. Maybe earlier..."

"Not that I'm not flattered but I do like guys."

"I know. Are we going to be okay?"

Betty got up and headed for the door, "I think... I just need time to..."

"Betty, you're my best friend. My closest friend. I don't want to lose you."

"Me too and me neither."

With that, Betty left Veronica’s room and the Lodge mansion. 

After several introspective minutes, Veronica went downstairs to find the party in full swing. She looked around but, of course, Betty was long gone. Absently, she noted Archie and Val off in a corner, making out. And that Midge and Reggie were talking - Moose had finally let Midge go when he enlisted in the Army after high school. Cheryl Blossom and Jughead, of all people, were dancing. Everyone seemed so happy. She couldn't stand it.

Grabbing a bottle of whiskey, and unwilling to go through the happy crowd to the house, she found an unoccupied cabana in the expansive pool house and locked the door. 

* * * * *

The feeling of an over-full bladder brought Ronnie awake. She blinked blearily several times, feeling a dull throb in her head. Starting to sit up, her head exploded and she fell back on the small sofa in one of the two cabana rooms in the family playhouse. 

"Oh God..." she moaned at the sensation, along with the memory of what she had done.

Slowly sitting up, she held her head then tried to stand. Managing to get to her feet and stay there, Ronnie noted the bottle of whiskey on the end table. Looked like it had hardly been touched, maybe four or five good gulps gone. I'm such a light-weight. Can't even get drunk on an appropriate amount of booze.

There was a bathroom inside the pool house. She went through the inner door into the surprisingly empty playroom. Even though he had no use for such frivolousness, Hiram Lodge had a regulation pool table, several classic video game cabinets and even four pinball machines along with a full bar, a large-screen TV and state-of-the-art game consoles with a full stereo system. At the far end was the bathroom.

Veronica Lodge made a beeline to that goal – unbuttoning her designer slacks en route.

Once she finished, the brunette suddenly felt her stomach lurch. Barely kneeling over the bowl in time, she vomited whatever was still in her stomach. Twice. Then came a series of dry heaves before she fell back to sit against the far wall. A Lodge should never be in such a situation… she argued with herself. Just before her stomach lurched again.

Finally, splashing water on her face, she headed outside. She noticed some of the party attendees passed out on the rattan furniture. On the deck, near the pool, were a few others. One of the girls from her sorority was sleeping on a floating, inflated pool chair and two topless sorority sisters were waking up in the jacuzzi - which, fortunately, did not have the heating elements turned up too high.

No one was in the main house except the domestics, even Smithers had gone with her parents to New York after the graduation ceremony. 

One of the maids asked, "Shall I rouse the guests?"

Absent-mindedly, Ronnie waved her off with a "Yeah... Go ‘head."

In her room, she saw her phone full of texts. Most were thank-yous for the party, some of the texters obviously more drunk than others. Then, from that morning, there were several from Betty.

B: hey, U there?

B: I want 2 talk to U

B: is everything ok?

B: Ronnie, call me

B: this isn't funny

B: call me

B: Ronnie, u're scaring me

B: RONNIE, CALL ME RIGHT NOW!

There were also several voice mails from Betty with increasing concern morphing into fear. 

Closing her eyes, Ronnie took a deep breath before hitting the 2 from her speed dial. She didn’t even hear a ring at the other end before, "Ronnie? Ronnie, you okay?"

"I'm... I'm okay. I drank a little too much last night and... I was in one of the cabana rooms." For some reason, she felt she had to add, "Alone."

"You feel okay?"

"I threw up so I'm a little better. My headache is finally going away."

"Good. Wanna get some lunch? My treat? I wanted to talk to you about last night," Betty announced.

"I don't know what to say about that. Betty, I didn't mean to hurt you or..."

"You didn't. I was just surprised is all. How 'bout we meet at Pop's at...say, one o'clock?"

Glancing at her bedside clock, Ronnie was stunned to see it was almost 11. "Um, yeah...that sounds good. But can we make it two?"

"Sure! See ya then!" Betty said. Then she added, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," Veronica lied as she clicked off. Deep inside she felt so low that she almost wished she'd drunk enough to... She shook her head, stopping that thought. Then she immediately regretted that action.

"Oooh..."

A shower, after several aspirin with what seemed like a gallon of water, then brushing her teeth, helped the young woman feel better.

Soon, wearing a summer frock with her hair brushed and makeup lightly applied, Ronnie drove her Mercedes convertible into the downtown area. The breeze in her hair also helped clear her head as she made good time getting to the main drag. Not that it was all that far…

Surprisingly, even for a Lodge, she found a spot near Pop's. Inside, she saw Betty, in their usual booth, who waved at her with a big smile on her face.

As Ronnie neared the table, Betty stood up and hugged her. "I'm so glad you came, Ronnie."

"Oh Betty, I am so..."

"No more apologies," Betty said, her hand held up to stop her friend. "I'm not upset. I was shocked and surprised. To be honest, I feel horrible and should apologize. I didn't handle it very well. We're best friends and I left you feeling... I dunno, vulnerable? Probably even hurt."

Veronica nodded, "I'm glad you're okay with...that. I don't know why I did it. I mean... I do but…"

Betty gave her signature smile and said, "Okay, let me say one more thing then we put this behind us. 'Kay?" Ronnie nodded. "I'm not into women but, if I was, it would be you. You are totally hot! I'm flattered you did that and I'm kinda glad too. But, to be honest, I’m still working on the idea that Archie is… Anyway, I think we should just remain friends. Okay?"

With a relieved smile hiding her inner sadness, Ronnie nodded, "Okay."

"Oh, sorry. One more thing? You're a helluva good kisser."

With that, she got up to walk to the counter to order. Ronnie smiled a little, proud of that statement, as she followed her friend.

* * * * *

The week went on and they hung out together, much like they had all through high school and college. It was much easier now that Archie was no longer an available goal to either girl. If anything, their deep friendship grew even more. 

"You start at Bucci next week?" Ronnie asked as they lunched at Corner Eatery.

"Yeah. I'm nervous but I think it'll be fun."

"It will. You'll be fine. You have a place to live yet?"

Betty looked down, shaking her head, "No. Mom and Dad are giving me money to stay at a Resident Inn in Brooklyn for a while, but I've been looking at prices for places, even rentals. New York is expensive! Even Brooklyn, Queens or Staten Island. I can probably afford an apartment in the Bronx but…"

"Well, it just so happens, you're in luck. Your bestest friend in the whole wide world has a place sitting vacant on Central Park West. Well, vacant until I move in there. But it's huge and you'll be in the middle of everything! What do you say?"

"I... Ronnie, I... I can't... I mean, I can't take advantage of you and..."

"Alright, how 'bout this? What can you afford as a monthly rent?"

Betty thought about her salary and then cut it by a third. She told Veronica that amount.

"That's ridiculous!"

"I can maybe pay a little more. I'll buy food and stuff from the Dollar and Cent Store and..."

"No! I mean that's too high. Tell you what. You give me half that and I'll cover the utilities and property taxes. The rest will go into the Elizabeth Cooper Super-Hot Designer Fund to pay for your first vacation home in the Hamptons."

"Ronnie, I can’t…” Betty looked up impishly from her burger, “Can I?”

“You have to! I don’t want to be in New York by myself! And if I can have my best friend with me, who has an awesome job that will get me discounts…” Betty laughed. “Well, what do you say?”

“You don’t need discounts.”

“Betts!”

“Alright. Veronica Lodge, I have to say… Yes!”

* * * * *

Saturday afternoon, Veronica led Betty into the Lodge Tower. It was on Central Park West, a block from the famous Dakota. Taking a private elevator to the penthouse, Ronnie led Betty into the front hall then into the main living room.

“Oh my God! RONNIE!”

“Yes?” Ronnie responded coyly.

“You didn’t tell me we’d be in the penthouse! And the view… Holy…holy Hannah!”

Ronnie came up to Betty who was gazing out floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked Central Park. She pointed down and said, “There’s Strawberry Fields. And that is the Lake. Over there, to the left, is the Jackie Onassis Reservoir. Although it’ll be the Veronica Lodge Reservoir before long.”

Betty laughed, it was good to see that Ronnie still had some of that Lodge ego that kept her on her toes as they grew up.

The pseudo-tour resumed. “Across the Park, on 5th Avenue, is the Metropolitan Museum of Art. If you crane your head, you can see part of the Museum of Natural History.”

“Or we could walk out onto the balcony…” Betty suggested.

“Um… Yeah, we… We…c-ould but…”

Betty already opened one of the sliding doors and stepped out. The warm, light wind blew the loose strands from her ponytail across her smiling face. She walked up to the waist-high rail and looked at the expanse of green before her. To the right were the midtown towers, dominated by the Chrysler and Empire State Buildings. The blonde could only stare at them and their neighbors for a long moment. 

“Ronnie? What’s that? Over there?” Betty turned to see Veronica standing inside the glass doors. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I have a thing about heights… Especially here…” She remembered one time when she was six. 

**mini-flashback**

She climbed up on the railing and felt like she could fly. Her father had grabbed her and pulled her back before... 

“Never do that again, Veronica! If you fell, I’d never forgive myself… You would be…dead...” Her mother was nearly hysterical and, as a result, Ronnie never stepped onto the balcony again.

**end mini-flashback**

“Please, come out here.” Betty held her hand out with a gentle smile. “I’ll make sure nothing bad happens.”

Veronica took a deep breath, closed her eyes and took Betty’s hand, letting her friend draw her out for the first time in over sixteen years. But, as soon as she felt Betty’s hand grasp hers, she knew she’d be safe.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to Betty’s smiling face. That was all it took for the last of her fears to burn away. Even Archiekins never made her feel so safe. No wonder I love her.

Standing side by side, one girl pointed out the landmarks to the other. The other asked questions and learned about her new home.

Finally, “Ronnie, this is so much… Riverdale can’t hold a candle to this…”

“True, if obvious. But, I still haven’t found anywhere in the Five Boroughs that has a burger than can match Pop Tate’s.”

* * * * *

A month and a half passed. Betty settled into her new job – which involved long hours of training, but she loved it. She quickly learned the ins and outs of the New York Transit system to reach the North American headquarters in the middle of downtown. She also used her free time, mainly Sundays, to see the city and learn what she could.

Veronica was a willing tour guide even as she was settling in as a assistant to the vice-vice president in Lodge Industries’ New York office. (Hiram wanted to put Veronica in charge but she wasn’t ready and wanted to work her way up. As usual, she got her way. Daddykins is wrapped around my little finger…) She had as little free time as Betty but they managed to get together at least once, if not twice, a week to share lunch. Or a late dinner, which was often back at their shared home. 

Both girls looked forward to their Sunday jaunts - Betty to learn about the city and Veronica to show off the greatest city in the world. A typical Sunday was a light brunch, then out to one of the places Betty wanted to see. The first was the World Trade Center Memorial. They held each other and cried for the tragic attack on innocent civilians.

The next week, they took one of the ferries to Liberty Island. Another day was the famous Circle Line cruise around Manhattan, boarding the ship just south of the Intrepid Sea, Air and Space Museum - which became the next week’s destination. 

Ronnie wasn’t surprised, remembering Betty’s tomboy phase when she was the only one who could keep Archie’s heap running. Little wonder she wanted to see the aircraft carrier turned museum with the variety of historic aircraft.

While they were on the carrier, at an old anti-aircraft position near the fantail, Betty’s eyes misted. “What’s wrong, Betts?”

“My grandfather was on this ship. He was a kid who lied about his age to enlist in the Navy. He was on board for most of the battles the ship participated in – the Marshall Islands, Palau, the Philippines, Okinawa and the end of the war. He lost a close friend when a kamikaze slammed into a port gun emplacement when they were off Luzon.

“Gramps was right here. Didn’t even know his friend was dead until long after the attack was over.”

“Betty, I never knew,” Veronica muttered, ashamed to admit her grandfathers, both paternal and maternal, never saw combat, thanks to their wealth. 

I miss him, Ronnie,” Betty whispered as she leaned into her friend and Ronnie’s comforting hug. 

“I know, sweetie. I know.”

* * * * *

As the summer progressed, and the girls became more familiar with their jobs, they managed to gain more than a Sunday together. Most weeknights, they were able to leave within an hour of the time most workers left for home. Late work nights were becoming rare and Saturdays were becoming half-days. Suddenly, the girls found themselves with time do go out for dinner, clubbing, movies, even the theater. Or, more likely, an evening alone in the penthouse watching romcoms, drinking wine and eating popcorn.

To anyone who knew them for any time, it might seem odd, neither one seemed to be interested in dating. 

Or maybe not so odd.

* * * * *

Two invitations arrived in the mail inviting them to the marriage of Valerie Smith to Archibald Andrews. Both replied, neither listing a plus-one.

Jughead was, of course, the best man. Josie McCoy was the Maid of Honor. 

At the reception, they learned Reggie had proposed to Midge and the date was set for the next summer. The girls also learned Jughead had somehow become the significant other to Cheryl Blossom.

Dancing together to the Pussycats (with a filler for the bass player), Betty said, “I want you to be my Maid of Honor. When the time comes.”

“I want you for the same. When the time comes,” Veronica replied, loving the compliment but even more sad that she was only going to be one of Betty’s bridesmaids. Even the matron of honor.

* * * * *

A midsummer Saturday and the girls attended a revival showing of David Lynch’s neo-classic Mulholland Drive at the Film Society of the Lincoln Center, only a few blocks away from their home. 

As they left the theater, Betty said, “That was just as weird as it was when I saw it when we were in high school.”

“That’s David. The Elephant Man was about the only movie that was clear in its message.”

“David? You know Lynch?”

“Well, Daddy does have financial interests in Hollywood. He actually gave David financial backing for Lost Highway or Wild At Heart. Maybe both. I didn’t know who he was so I didn’t pay much attention.”

“Why didn’t you ever mention that?”

“When we were old enough to watch those movies, I had finally learned not to brag about Daddy’s money.”

“Yeah, right!” Betty teased, bumping into Ronnie playfully. 

“Quiet you…”

“Did you see anything in the movie?”

“Narrow it down a little?”

“The two characters, Rita and Betty… Two girls in a big city who come to rely on each other – at least for a while.”

“Yes?” Veronica’s response was quiet, almost inaudible.

“Well, they were a blonde and a gorgeous brunette. And they turned to each other for comfort…” Betty’s voice trailed off as she stopped walking.

At this point, they were under a street light on Central Park West, near their home. Turning, suddenly nervous, Veronica quietly asked, “Betty?”

Rather than reply, Betty pulled Veronica to her and kissed the dark-haired woman. After several passionate moments, they pulled apart – both breathing heavily.

Betty managed to say, “Took me long enough, didn’t it?”

“B-betty, are… Are you sure?”

After a long moment, Betty smiled, took Ronnie’s hand and said, “Take me home, Ronnie.”

Minutes later, after walking along with clasped hands, they were in the apartment. Betty pulled Ronnie to her again for a deep kiss then whispered, “Your room.”

The next few hours were joy, happiness, bliss and ecstasy. 

Perfection.

* * * * *

Christmas Eve. Nearing the climax of the busiest, and best, holiday season Betty had ever experienced, she readied for what she hoped would be the best Christmas ever.

The season started as they sat front row at the Macy’s Thanksgiving Parade. The lighting of the Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center. Of course, company Christmas parties – Lodge Industries, naturally, outdid Bucci but not by much. Then actually seeing the Rockettes performing their Christmas show at Radio City. 

Now the loveliest couple in New York were back at the Center, skating on Christmas Eve’s afternoon beneath the bronze statue of Atlas. There were plans for a fancy dinner later and their return to Riverdale in time for Christmas morning – the Coopers had been invited to the Lodge manor and readily accepted.

Across the ice, Betty did a spin on one skate. Veronica gazed at her lovingly and with more pride than she ever felt for another person. That pony-tailed blonde had stolen her heart and she never wanted it back.

A sweep across the ice then Betty was back in front of Veronica. Dropping to one knee in the stereotyped pose, the blonde fished a small, black box from her jacket. She looked down at the small diamond ruefully but persevered. “Sorry, it’s so small but…

"Veronica Lodge, will you marry me?"

Eyes blurring with tears, Ronnie could barely see Betty kneeling in front of her anymore. Somehow, she managed to say, "Yes... Yes! YES!!!"

Sliding the ring onto Ronnie's finger, the beautiful blonde stood to pull her new fiancé into her arms, kissing the brunette slowly and lovingly.

Pulling back, Veronica placed her lips near Betty's ear, whispering, "I love you, Betty Cooper!"

"I love you too, Veronica Lodge! With all my heart!"

“Even if the ring is a little dinky!”

“VERONICA!”

Ronnie stopped the potential argument was stopped by another loving kiss.

* * * * *

Later, as they headed home to Riverdale, they gazed at each other then simultaneously wailed, “Who will be my Maid of Honor?!?”


End file.
